


Quick Respawn

by Zero1606



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Helping a friend in pain, Magic, Mipha's Grace, Murder (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero1606/pseuds/Zero1606
Summary: Who needs doctors if you have a dead fiancé watching over you?





	1. Death is just faster than staying in the hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that popped into my mind after reading too many 'hurt Link' fanfictions.

The pain was unbearable. Last night had been a blood moon and he had helped the guard clear out the respawned monsters before they could start harming the population and he had been hit by a barrage of Shock Arrows.

Usually he would be glad to have someone take care of him, but at the moment it was more frustrating and torturous for him than they knew. Sidon was the worst of them all. He was panicking like a hatchling and seemed to make the doctors even more nervous than they already were.

Thanks to the electricity his vocal cords won’t make a sound or he would have a very clear message for them. He really hoped the person he was hoping for would get notified sooner than later. There was no way in hell that he could maintain consciousness much longer.

* * *

 

It was all his fault! He would lose him like he already had his sister. Why was fate so cruel to him? Had he done something wrong in a former life to deserve having his treasured people taken away from him?

Link wouldn’t have been hit if he hadn’t demanded to be part of his group. Originally the Hylian wanted to go alone or just take the Captain of the guard with him and a few soldiers with him, but as General he had insisted that it would be him that helped their saviour. So he had given Bazz a different position and left with his old/new friend and now he would die!

The crackling of the arrows and the feeling of being shoved to the ground by the surprisingly strong Hylian were still fresh in his mind. Seeing him contort in pain had broken his hearth and he had quickly picked him up and rushed back to the Domain.

After explaining what had happened in great detail and making sure that every move of the healers were executed correctly they had the insolence to throw him out of the hospital, something about him making it harder than it should be. Him! The Prince! Now he was walking up and down in front of his sister’s statue, praying that Link would be okay.

After a few minutes of walking around he could feel the presents of someone approaching, looking up he saw the Zora he wanted to see the least. “Captain Bazz, what can I do for you?”

The other Zora looked around. “Have you seen Link your Majesty? He wanted to meet to go over the training regimen for the guard. The King said it would be good for them to see how a Hylian fights with a sword compared to a Zora.” He felt sick in his stomach as he looked at the other Zora.

“The Champion had been badly injured during our trip today. The healers do their best, but it doesn’t look good.” He had expect many things, but what happened next surprised him:

Captain Bazz looked at a nearby clock, then a confused look overtook his face and finally he tightened his grip on his spear and turned towards the hospital. He quickly hurried after his subordinate with a “you can’t just waltz in there, the doctors need peace!”

Sadly the shorter Zora had the longer legs and so he found himself walking through the door just in time to hear the shocked cry of the personal. As he looked up he could feel the blood in his veins freeze.

Bazz loomed over Link, his spear rammed into the smaller ones chest, right where he knew a Hylian’s hearth was. With an emotionless face he pulled out the spear and then grabbed Link and pulled the limp body to his feet.

* * *

 

The door had been forcefully opened and he could see a dark shape entering, finally that must been Bazz. He could hear the doctor complaining about ‘disrespectful youth’ as his friend came closer.

It only took one look to his friend’s eyes to see that he knew what he had to do. As crazy as it sounds, he was the one he tested his theory with. The sound of a twirling spear and a slight pain in his chest and then the world went black.

Being dead, even for only for a fraction of a second, felt strange. It was like he was submerged into freezing water until Mipha’s gentle hands would piece him together again, like they had more times on his journey than he would like to admit.

The whole restoration process didn’t take much longer than being hit by a wave and the feeling of her lips on his was always worth the danger that it took to trigger her power.

With a smile on his face and without any visible marks he grabbed Bazz and led him out of the room, leaving shocked Zora behind. “Come friend, he have lessons to plan.”

As he walked by the prince he couldn’t resist the urge to take a photo. Peoples’ reaction to his reanimation were always priceless to watch.


	2. Who needs medicine if you know how to cook?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadsie wrote a comment that inspired this continuation. Zelda can seal the darkness, Revali can create an updraft, Daruk has a shield, Urbosa has lightning and Mipha can heal. Prepare for Link's sacred technique: Link's Hunger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like many video game heroes Link can heal simply by eating. Just think how cheap healthcare would be if eating could heal broken bones in an instant.

Since he lacked the memories of his past he didn’t know if it had always been an ability of his, but seeing that Mipha had most of the time been near him to heal his injuries he probably would have missed it anyways.

From the moment he woke up from his sleep of restoration he noticed that he only needed to eat something to restore his health. Broken arm? Just eat a few dozen of apples. Cracked ribs? A nice slice of meat will patch him up faster than a doctor could ever hope to do.

After noticing that he also had the talent to exactly tell how strong his life force and stamina were at any given moment he wrote it off as a gift from the goddess to help him on his quest.

Ones he noticed that cooking actually drastically improved the healing properties of most food he started to read more into the culinary art. After a few dubious results he finally found some recipes that had ridiculous results. He still remembered the first time he had demonstrated his ability to someone.

* * *

 

The Lynel had turned out to be his hardest opponent yet. Shock Arrows and fireballs were a devastating combo and he was glad that he managed to defeat the beast and still stand afterwards. Sadly he had run out of prepared food so he needed to find a place to prepare himself some food.

With his bloody and shaky hand he reached for the Sheikah Slate while the other hold his deepest wound to minimalized the blood loss. For the short duration of the teleport he felt weightless and numb, which was a nice contrast to the pain he felt from his injuries.

As his feet connected with the stone of the shrine the pain came back at full force and he went down to his knees, clutching the gash on his chest. The red substance was staining his blue shirt and the smell of his own blood wasn’t the most pleasant thing he ever smelled.

He slowly made his way up the small stairway and turned towards the inn, where he knew a pot was waiting to be used. The Zora that apparently knew him from his past looked strangely at him until she noticed that he was injured. “Linny, what happened to you?”

“I’m going to be fine in a few minutes, trust me.” She still looked sceptic, but he was glad that she wasn’t running to get a doctor. Maybe he always had this strong self-healing power and she knew about it?

“I’ll go make a fire under the pot in the back. Just be careful, I recently cleaned the floor and it is still a bit slippery.” With that she turned and left him alone on his way inside. It was sad that it took him a full minute until he sat by the pot and prepared himself something to eat and heal.

He had just finished preparing his meal, a Seafood Paella with Pumpkin Pie, Warm Milk and a bowl of Creamy Meat Soup he saw a red blur running towards the inn, followed by a few darker ones.

It was in this moment that he realised the mistake he had made as he chose the Domain as his retreat. Zoras were related to different species of fish and there was a specific Zora that resembled a shark very much. His blood must have been able to be smelt even in the deepest corners of the Domain and now he had attracted a worried predator.

He liked the Prince Sidon like he would his own brother, seeing that they probably would have been brothers in law if the Calamity hadn’t occurred, but the taller one worried too much about him.

“Link my friend! What happened? Who hurt you? Come, let me call the royal physician for you.” The tall Zora had burst inside the room and the moment his eyes fell on Link his eyes begun to water. Faster than he realised he was fighting against the crushing hug of the royal Zora, his wounds were getting worse thanks to the pressure of the scaly arms.

“Better yet. Let me carry you over to him instead of calling him here. We will have you as good as new in no time.” He cuddled him closer to himself like a child would do with his favourite stuffed animal when it feared that someone was going to take it away. If he wanted to avoid wasting time he would need to eat instead of getting medical care.

Link started to wriggle around, trying to get out of Sidon’s death hug. Even if he wouldn’t be injured this hug would have hurt him. Thankfully one of the guards that he had brought along grabbed the prince’s arm. “You should probably let him go your majesty, he does look like you cause him even more pain.”

He really needed to invite the Zora for a drink later, Sidon dropped him instantly. Before anyone could do anything he attacked his food like locusts attack a field. “Link I can understand that you are hungry. But you really should go and see my physician.” Sidon tried to urge him to follow him.

After the first few bites he could already feel the relief of his wounds closing so he continued. “What?” Sidon sounded unsure, it must be strange to see wounds heal in seconds.

He put the last empty plate down and padded his full stomach. Then he simply stood up, removed his shirt and turned towards the female Zora. “Thank you for before. Could you point me towards a seamstress? I don’t think I can fix this myself.”

She didn’t seemed surprised so he guessed that he always had this power. With a smile, and a slight blush, on her face she gestured him to follow her. “Sure Linny, this way.” On their way out he smiled thankfully towards the unknown guard that had saved him from Sidon. “Once you are free we need to have a drink my new friend.” The young Zora smiled unsure. “If you want to Champion, I would be delighted to do so.”

As they left the inn behind he could have sworn he had heard Sidon mumbled to himself as he stared towards the now empty seat Link had occupied.


End file.
